A Shot in the Dark
by Itoma
Summary: WoWInuyasha Crossover. I'll leave it at that. I don't own either of these and theres your disclaimer.


**a Shot in the Dark**

By: Itoma

Category: World of Warcraft/Inuyasha Crossover.

Type: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Vol'Jin/Kagome Malfurion/Tyrand

"Kagome c'mon, get inside all ready,"Tyrand pleaded, from inside the restrant doorway.

"But Tyrand, what am I gonna do if he's some hot guy who want even give me a second glance. Or some weird dorky kid that wont leave me alone," Kagome cried, as the rain started to poor outside.

Kagome and her boyfriend, Inuyasha, had recently broken up. Since Inuyasha had a problem keeping his pants on around some of the other girls at there school, Alliance High. She had caught him in the midst of making love to her cousin Kikyo behind the school's sports equipment shed. And she had agreed to a blind date set up by her friend Tyrand Whisperwind, afterwards. Both girls had agreed that Kagome needed a new man in her life, well more Tyrand then Kagome. All that Kagome knew was that it was someone from their rival high school, Horde High.

"Oh please, just come inside and meet him at least, its starting to rain," Tyrand continued.

"No!" Kagome said, as she moved under the canopy in front of the doorway. Trying to stay out of the rain.

"Malfurion! Can you get her in here, I don't want all my hard work going to waste," Tyrand asked, quickly moving up to Malfurion and pulling him over to the door.

"Yes love. I'll get her," Malfurion said, placing a small kiss on Tyrand's for head and walking over to Kagome and looking down at her with his pure white glowing eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Kagome said, pulling her lavender silk sash tighter around her lavender dress clad body.

Malfurion just continued to look down at her, his ethereal white eyes seeming to become more intense every second. Feeling her resolve beginning to crack under his gaze, she threw her arms up in defeat.

"Damn Night Elves and there creepy staring," Kagome said, as she walked inside followed by Malfurion.

"Now Kagome, I went through a lot of trouble to get you this date, remember I had to go to Horde High all by self to find this guy," Tyrand said, fake tears running down her cheeks.

"No you didn't. Malfurion went with you, you ditz," Kagome retorted, glaring at Tyrand with her chocolate colored eyes.

"That doesn't mean it was any less scary, now just give this guy a chance. He's a senior at Horde High school and He's supposedly in the top ten ranking of his grade," Tyrand explained.

"Great you found a smart guy, now I'm going to look like an idiot," Kagome said, as they approached the reservations table, where a Blood Elf woman was stationed.

"Hello and welcome to the Silvermoon restraunt, Do you have reservations?" The woman said, her glowing green eyes never lifting from her reservations book.

"Yes, Under the name Whisperwind and I apologize but the rest of are party will be arriving in about fifteen minutes, we came a little early," Tyrand spoke, jumping slightly when the blood elf woman loudly slammed her book shut.

"Jeez, she tells me to come in and meet him, and were fifteen minutes early," Kagome mumbled.

"Right, follow me to your table. And I will escort the rest of your party to your table when they arrive," The woman spoke, as she made a quick note of the future guest arrival, gabbing four menus and leading them in the direction of a table located next to the window.

"Thank you," Kagome said, when they reached their designated table. Sitting down in the seat closest to the window.

"Think nothing of it, now is there anything I can get you while you wait," the curt woman asked, taking out a notepad and a pen from her scarlet red apron.

"I'll take a tea," Tyrand said, placing her hand in her lap and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dark blue dress.

"Water please," Kagome asked.

"And I'll have a glass of orange juice," Malfurion stated, fixing one of the cuffs on his black tux.

"Right away," The woman said, as she ripped of the paper from her notepad and left towards kitchen.

Glancing down at the watch on her wrist, Kagome figured she had a few minutes until her date arrived. Standing up from her seat and pushing it in She began to walk towards the girls room before she turned back to Tyrand and Malfurion.

"I'll be in the girls room for a few minutes," Kagome said, before continuing on her way to the girls room.

"Okay, just don't run off when were not looking," Tyrand said, taking a sip of her tea when it arrived.

(In the Bathroom)

Kagome stared at her self in the mirror, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Placing both of her hands on the counter she began to stare harder at her reflection. Her mind was silently wondering, what... exactly what was it the made Inuyasha cheat on her. Was she not good looking enough, or was it his inner beast, his inner dog as it was that made him want every female in sight. Sighing she decided that she had best stop think about this before her tears began to fall. Inuyasha cheated on her, plain and simple. It was time to move on, and hope that maybe this guy would be good for her.

(At the Table)

Malfurion gently nudged Tyrand's shoulder, when he noticed Kagome's date in the corner of his eye. Looking over to get a better look at him Malfurion was somewhat surprised that Kagome's date came so fashionably dressed, although his hair stood out a bit. He stood up straight, something that Trolls didn't normally do, bringing him to a full 7'5" in height, much taller than Kagome's 5'6". He wore a black tux with a white lily in the chest pocket. On his feet where black cloth wraps since they did make shoes in troll sizes, and his orange-red Mohawk added a whole extra half a foot to his height, his tusks were small and curved upward toward his cheeks (a/n: okay as most of you WoW players know, Vol'jin's tusks are much bigger then that, but for this story to work they're going to be small). Approaching the table said troll, glared down at the Night Elf woman at his side.

"Vol'jin its so nice to see you again," Tyrand said, looking up at him from her seat.

"Yeah, so very nice since the last time," Vol'jin said, his left brow twitching furiously.

"Aw, are you still sore about that," Malfurion asked, smirking happily.

"Your woman tackled me to the ground in the middle of a sparring match," Vol'jin growled, clenching his fist under the table, after he sat down.

"Well its not my fault you couldn't stop you little match with Thrall long enough to talk to me," Tyrand retorted.

"Still there were other ways you could have handled it," Vol'jin said.

(Bathroom...kinda)

Exiting the bathroom, Kagome walked forward and looked over to the table where Tyrand and Malfurion where seated along with Vol'jin. Her eyes widening when she realized who was also sitting at the table.

_**"Holy mother of kami, thats Vol'jin, the next in line for leader ship of the Darkspear tribe," **_Kagome gasped, completely stopping in her tracks.

Hearing a small gasp of sorts Vol'jin turned in his seat to find what the source of the sound was. Only to see Kagome standing a few feet from him, her chocolate colored eyes where looking at him with amazement. Standing from his seat he courteously pulled out the chair next his for her to sit down in.

"For you my lady," Vol'jin said, smiling kindly.

_**"Lady Kagome, intresting. She's the second high priestess of the Temple of the Moon. What a beauty," **_Vol'jin thought, inwardly admiring his date.

"Oh...thank you," Kagome replied, as she slowly walked forward and sat in the offered seat.

"Your quite welcome, Miss Kagome," Vol'jin said, gently pushing Kagome and her chair in.

"I'm going to assume that you two know of each other," Tyrand spoke, looking between the human and troll.

"Yes. But I believe formal introductions are in order Tyrand," Malfurion stated, taking a sip of his orange juice

"Alright, Kagome this is Vol'jin Shadowhunter," Tyrande said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you and be your escort tonight," Vol'jin stated, calmly kneeling on the floor bowing.

"And Vol'jin this is Kagome Higurashi," Tyrande finished.

"It is so wonderful to have been introduced to you, finally," Kagome said, as she gently to hold of his large blue hand.

"I hope that our time together tonight goes well then," Vol'jin said, placing a small kiss on the back of Kagome's hand, causing her to blush a pretty shade of red.

Slowly taking her hand from Vol'jin's grasp, Kagome continued to blush as she held her hand against her chest. The part of her skin that he kissed still held feel of his warm lips against it. Looking at him in the corner of her eye she noticed that he had replaced him self back in his chair. And he had a small smile of happiness on his face.

Vol'jin was surely proud of himself, he had managed to make a human blush with his advances. Most human/troll relationships usually don't get very far, because most humans have a thing with the way that trolls look. But judging by the blush on his dates face she didn't have a thing against his looks. Glancing over at Kagome his blood red eyes met with her chocolate brown. They stared at each other for a second, studying each others features, until Vol'jin smirked causing Kagome to blush an even deeper red and look away.

Tyrande, all the while observed the two, grinning as she watched Kagome blush a deeper shade of red every second.

"So anyway, when you guys weren't here earlier, Malfurion and I, took the liberty of ordering for you when the waitress returned, does Oden with a side of spring rolls sound good to you Kagome, and Stake and Salad for you Vol'jin," Tyrande stated.

"Oh... well how kind of you, Tyrande," Kagome said.

"Yeah thanks," Vol'jin muttered.

For the rest of diner Kagome and Vol'jin made small talk, both slowly learning a little bit more about the other each passing second. When diner was finished they both talked about their daily lives. Kagome learned of Vol'jin's harsh training with his father to become the next leader of the Darkspear tribe. As well as Vol'jin learning of Kagome's after school life of working in the temple of the moon as second High Priestess. They both learned that the other leads a hard life. With Vol'jin trying to keep up with his fathers expectations and Kagome helping to exorcise demons on a daily basis after school.

"Wow... I never knew that Sen'jin was such a hard teacher," Kagome said, focusing her attention solely on Vol'jin.

"Yes, He is harsh. But only because he wants my tribe to have a strong leader, to protect his people," Vol'jin said, returning Kagome's attention with his own, "But what about you, having to spend all day in a temple every day, exorcising what ever random demon that happens to appear."

"Yeah, I don't get to have a lot of verity in my life and because I'm a priestess unless I find a husband, I can never really leave the temple," Kagome spoke, "but I would rather live in the temple then marry some random guy that I don't love."

"So, then why did you go out on a blind date," Vol'jin asked, "Were you hoping to find mister right with one last shot in the dark"

"To tell you the truth," Kagome whispered, motioning for Vol'jin to move closer.

"I didn't really want to go out on a date in the first place, Tyrande got me to come, because she thought it would be good for me to go out after I broke up with my boyfriend," She said.

Hearing this tid bit of news Vol'jin felt a small hole develop inside his chest. Causing his entire visage to droop slightly with depression.

Seeing his large ears droop and his gaze shift to the floor, Kagome slowly placed her hands on both side of his face causing him to look up at her. Slowly she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, causing his ears to perk up instantly and go red at the tips.

"But ya'know, I'm glade I came. That I met you," Kagome whispered, as she pulled away.

"Alright love birds, its time we made are way to the movie theater," Tyrande said, breaking the moment.

"We're going to the movies? What are we going to go see," Kagome asked.

"WE as in, Malfurion and I are going to see a romance, You two how ever are going to go see a horror flick, here are your tickets I bought them in advance," Tyrand stated, retrieving said tickets form her purse and handing them to Kagome and Vol'jin.

"B-but Tyrande why did you do that! You know I hate horror flicks," Kagome said, as she stared down at the small bit of paper with grief.

"Now lets go pay our bill," Tyrande said, standing from the table and completely ignoring Kagome.

Silently following after her Malfurion, stood from his seat soon followed by Vol'jin and a sullen looking Kagome.

Upon reaching the reservations table Tyrande asked for their bill so they could pay and leave. Reaching for the check book which contained their bill, Tyrande was easily intercepted when Vol'jin casually reached forward and grabbed the book. Opening it he grabbed a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and placed it inside and handed it back to the reservationist.

"Okay lets go," Vol'jin said, smiling as he linked his arm with Kagome and led her outside. With Tyrande and Malufurion close behind.

"So how much was our bill," Tyrande asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"Seventy-eight dollars and forty-three cents," Vol'jin answered.

"You know we were all going to pitch-in for the bill," Kagome said, looking up at her date.

"Ah yes, but why should my date have to pay for any thing," Vol'jin retorted, gently grasping Kagome's chin and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I think this one is a keeper Kagome," Tyrande said, as she wrapped her arms around Malfurions muscled one.

"I can only hope," Kagome replied, as she leaned against Vol'jin's arm.

"So how are you getting to the movie theater Vol'jin are you going to ride with us in my car," Malfurion said, pointing to his large blue Dodge Ram car.

"Na, I brought my motorcycle and a helmet for Kagome, should she want to ride with me that is," Vol'jin inquired, pointing to his Harley Davidson Sportster.

"I would love to, but I don't think my dress would agree with that," Kagome said, reminding her party that her dress reached all the way down to her heals.

"Good thing I came prepared for everything," Tyrande stated, as she turned and pulled malfurion over to the trunk of his car. When he opened it Tyrande all but dived into it, rumiging through all of Malfurion's things until she suddenly pulled her self out holding a large plastic bag.

"Here, theres some clothes you can change into in there, just go inside and use the restraunt bathroom,", Tyrand said, handing Kagome her clothes.

"Jeez you really did think of everything," Kagome said, as she quickly went inside.

A few minutes later Kagome appeared from the restraunt in what appeared to be a sun dress version of her dress. So basically she looks like before only her dress now showed off her forelegs.

"Your decisions could use a bit of work though," Kagome said.

"Yeah sure, now lets get going," Tyrande retorted, jumping inside Malfurion's car.

"We will see you both at the movie theater," Malfurion stated, before he opened his car door and got inside his vehicle.

"You ready to go," Vol'jin asked, offering Kagome his helmet. Grinning happily when Kagome took the helmet and placed it on her head.

"When ever you are," She replied.

"All right," Vol'jin said, sitting down on his bike and patting the seat behind him, "I'm going to need you to wrap your arms around my waist while we're on here."

"Okay," Kagome replied, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Vol'jins waist and resting her head on his back.

Starting the bike they pulled out of the parking lot in front the restraunt, quickly followed by Malfurion and Tyrande in the car. Revving the engine of his bike Vol'jin and Kagome took off down the road.

Vol'jin sighed inwardly, enjoying the feel of Kagome pressed into his back, as the drove along the rode. The rev of his bike blasting out the sound of other vehicles as they went. The continued along the rode enjoying the feel of each other until the slowed to a stop in front of a large stone building, with bright neon signs a long the front. Pulling into a parking spot they got of the bike and waited as Malfurion and Tyrande came to a stop next to them, and got out of the car.

"So how did you enjoy the ride Kagome," Tyrande asked, as she walked around the car and came to Malfurion's side.

"It was strangly comfortable for a motorcycle," Kagome answered, leaning into Vol'jins side when he placed his arm around her, enjoying the warmth he provided in the cold night air.

"Right... lets get inside, the movies are going to start any time now," Tyrande said, smirking as she walked into the theater with Malfurion at her side.

"H-hey wait for us," Kagome shouted, as she grabbed Vol'jin's hand from her shoulder and led him inside just in time to see Tyrande and Malfurion dissapear behind the doors of their intended movie.

"That girl...never mind, lets just get to our movie. What was it again," Kagome asked.

"Saw 2 apparently," Vol'jins said, looking down at his movie ticket.

Sighing, Kagome slowly linked her arm with Vol'jin's and together they walked up to counter that was accepting tickets. Handing the clerk, which was a large Tauren, their tickets he tore them in half and returned the half with the title of the movie on it.

"Thank you for choosing Mulgor theater, you movie is located through the double doors to the right of the snack stand," the clerk spoke, grinning a large flat toothed grin as he pointed in the direction of the movie.

"Yeah, thanks," Kagome said, her tone sullen and head hanging low

"You know Kagome we could always just get tickets for another movie," Vol'jin offered, gently grasping her chin and turning her gaze upward at him.

"No, Tyrand already spent the money and they aren't redeemable at this point," Kagome spoke, with a gloomy aura setting down upon her.

"If thats the case, then don't worry. Its just a movie and I'll be right beside you the entire time," Vol'jin said, taking his hand from her chin and wrapping his arms around her, effectively wrapping her in a hug.

"Thanks, now let go inside," Kagome replied.

Finishing their hug, both of them walked inside the large wooden double-doors. Sitting down in two of the seats in the very back. they looked up to the screen to see that the movie had already started, and they were already at the part where the first victim is trying to reach for the key that will release him from the large metal contraption wrapped around his neck. The contraption was designed to close two parts of a full head mask on the user killing them with the mas amount of spikes and nails attached to the inside.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she watched the guy reach for the key to his freedom, only to scream loudly with fear as the mask closed on the man. Jumping in her seat as the man fell to the ground and blood leaked from the mask.

Vol'jin watched her reaction with slight amusement before he realized this was actually scaring her. Reaching over he casually picked her up and plopped her down in his lap, before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug and keeping her their.

Resting her head against against Vol'jins chest, Kagome relished in the protective feeling of Vol'jin's arms. Looking up at him from her place in his lap, moved her self up slowly so she was eye level with his ear.

"Can we leave please, I don't want to watch this," Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, lets get out of here," Vol'jin said, moving his arms around and picking up Kagome bridal style while simultaneously coming to a stand. Carrying Kagome out of the theater, he gently sat her down on the seat of his motorcycle before taking of his tuxedo jacket and putting it around her shoulders. Straddling his bike backwards he wrapped his long arms around her and pulled her into his chest trying his best to comfort her.

"Jeez, I'm such a coward. I watch demons tear humans apart throughout the day and not even flinch but put me in front of a horror movie and I turn into a screeching little girl," Kagome mumbled sullenly.

Hearing every word of it, Vol'jin scowled. Getting off the bike he keeled down in front of her and took her hand.

"Don't say that crap. Where is the high priestess I've heard so much about. The one that can look a demon lord in the eye and purify him in a matter of seconds. You are Kagome Higurashi right, the girl who is my date tonight. The one I've admired for the past year... you weren't suppose to hear that," Vol'jin said.

Hearing the last part of his little speech put a small smile on Kagome's face. Slowly slipping of the bike so she squatting down in front of Vol'jin. Her smile got even brighter at the sight of the blush on Vol'jin's face.

"You what?" She inquired.

"I've kinda had a crush on you for the last year," Vol'jin said.

"Well that just brightened my night, when did you first see me," Kagome asked.

"During a Warsong match last year I saw you through my binoculars from the stands, I was so amazed at how you just stood their and took out the outriders players one by one with your arrows, it was just so awe inspiring how you shot your arrows," Vol'jin replied, his blush becoming a dark red blush instead of the previous pink.

"You know I remember my old boyfriend saying I did a horrible job that day, now I'm glade I dumped him. You know why," Kagome asked, her cheeks turning pink.

"Why is that," Vol'jin asked, before he was pushed on to his back by Kagome.

"Because I never would have met you if I didn't," Kagome said, straddeling him and leaning down to place a kiss on his lips.

Rain began to poor intensely when their lips met, they where both soaked in a matter of seconds, not that they cared of course.

Gently Vol'jin reached up and placed a hand on Kagome's waist and the back of her neck in order to prolong the kiss. Together they sat their and kissed passionately in the rain. The moment seemed to go on for hours when really only a few minutes had passed. Jumping up when the honk of a passing car sounded, startling them both out of the kiss. Standing up from the asphalt Kagome wrapped the tuxedo jacket tighter around her as Vol'jin got up off the ground. Quietly the walked over to the shelter provided by the theaters extended roof.

Leaning against the wall of the theater and wrapped his arms around Kagome pulling her against his chest. His eyes where glazed over in content, at the feel of her warmth pressed against her.

"Kagome," He said.

"Yes," She answered.

"I'm really glade that you decided to take a shot in the dark," Vol'jin said, leaning down and placing a small kiss on her forehead.

"Really, cause I am to," Kagome said, as she pulled him back down by his tie and placed a kiss on his lips.

The End

Itoma: so yeah...the made out on the asphalt. And yes I did just pair Kagome up with a troll from World of Warcraft.

Inuyasha: So what excuse are you going to use when angry readers come knocking at your door?

Itoma: um... Trolls are hot?

Kagome: yeah they are...

Vol'jin and Itoma: TROLLS FOR THE WIN!!!

Itoma: (dude this is 9 and 1/3 of a page long... this totally beats my old record with Kotaicho and the Miko... but that one is still my best work ever.)


End file.
